Salty Kisses and Saving Lives
by dingerr
Summary: Matt Brody has always hid behind some huge secrets. When someone from his past threatens to spill it all to his new friends, what will Brody do? Will he pursue his newfound love and accept his struggles, or will he run again?
1. Chapter 1

There was something about this time, when the sun isn't up yet but it's still light out, when it's not cold but it's not warm either. There's no one around, no laughing kids, no suntanning girls, just the gentle lapping of the waves meeting the beach. I kick my shoes off under the tower, the sand damp under my toes. Sitting there in the tower, looking out at the endless expanse of open sea ahead of me, my mind wanders off.  
"Brody what the fuck are you doing," Mitch exclaims as he makes his way up to where I had dozed off.  
"I-I-I don't know man I was just thinking about the girls' party tonight and I guess I dozed off. I'm sorry," I stuttered out, my mind trying to comprehend the large clock behind Mitch's head.  
" You can't be slacking off here Bieber, when we slack off, people die. Grab a drink, you look like shit. Come on we're going for a run."

The morning passed uneventfully, the blandness allowing Mitch time to lecture me about the importance of our job not once, but four times.  
Just as he started on about the stupid look I always have on my face, Summer waltzed up the steps, stunning as usual.  
We sat in the sand, the cool shade from the pier thrown over us, blocking the burning rays of the sun. We joked, sharing a kiss or two, when Summer turned to me, suddenly very serious.  
"Matt what are we? I mean we do it all the time, and we joke around about dating, but what are we?" Her head turned expectantly, eyes begging for an answer I didn't know how to give.  
"I don't know, I guess we should date," I mumbled.  
"Never mind, that was so stupid, I should get back to the tower," Summer jumped to her feet, trying to hide her disappointment.  
I grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face me, our noses almost touching. I pulled her close, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead as that goddamn gorgeous smile peeked through. She kissed me back a little more forcefully, pressing her toned body against mine.  
"I don't mean to interrupt but my oh my Brody," a familiar voice cut in, sending a shiver down my spine. It had been over a year since I heard it and I prayed I never would again. We turned to look, as I instinctively stepped in front of Summer, hoping that this wouldn't end how it always seems to.  
"Who's this pretty little plaything? Brody finally got himself a bitch?" he smirked, quickly closing the gap between us. I could feel Summer's breath warm on my neck, shallow and rapid as she stepped out beside me.  
"Who the fuck are you?" she questioned, hands on her hips as she came face to face with the man.  
"Your little boyfriend here didn't tell you about me? I'm hurt," he pouted, " I'm Matt's foster brother Nick."  
Her head whipped to look at me, confused by the tense air between us all.  
"Give me a hug little brother, this isn't how you're supposed to greet me after months of not seeing each other."  
He grabbed me tight, one hand digging his fingernails into my back, the other wrapped tightly behind my neck. He smiled and hugged Summer briefly.  
"I missed you so much brother, when will you be off? We absolutely need to catch up!" he smirked.

"Actually we were just headed back to the tower, Brody is done now if you guys want to go catch up. And Nick, you should totally come to our party tonight. It's going to be wild," Summer smiled, drinking in the handsome body of my foster brother.  
"Oh of course I'll come! If that's okay with you Brody," he asked, hand resting awkwardly on my shoulder.  
I shrugged, afraid of what might happen if I said no, and we made our way over to the tower. Summer hugged me goodbye and made me promise to be on time to her party, as my heart sank at how excited she was to meet my brother.

It was just my luck that we walked up behind the rippling muscles of none other than Mitch Buchanan as we reached Chen's. Nick reached up and tapped him on the shoulder before I could register what was happening, as Mitch turned around to see the two of us.  
"Hey there, I'm Nick. You must work with my dear brother here lifeguard, who might you be?" he stuck his hand out, smiling wide at the large man.  
Mitch glanced at me, before shaking his hand and replying, "Nice to meet you, Summer mentioned that she ran into you. I'm Mitch, you're coming to the girl's party tonight right?"  
"For sure! I wouldn't miss out on the chance to party with my brother again. Remember that time at Brooklyn's party Matt? You got so drunk that you made out with her brother, always a party animal this one," Nick clapped me on the back just as the young man at the window called at Mitch to order.  
"Well I gotta run but I'll see you tonight," Mitch smiled as he gathered up the food and took off towards Tower 1.  
We ate in silence, me staring down at my food as I choked it down, too scared to eat but also too scared not to, as he watched me quietly.  
We were just out of sight, when Nick smashed me up against the cool brick of the restaurant, his lips crashing onto mine. I struggled, but he pinned my arms against my side as his body pressed up hard on mine.  
I stumbled, shocked by the suddeness of the kiss, when his hand snaked down my trunks and slipped below the waistband. Terrified, I pulled him into the vehicle shed behind us, my legs hitting a cart, sending me flying flat on my back. I tried to push him off, as he punched me hard in the eye, it swelling instantly and I could already feel the bruising. He yanked my trunks down, his clammy hand grasping my member tightly, as he forcefully slid up and down my length. I laid there unable to move, mind blank until he finally sat back on his knees with a devilish grin.  
"Miss me brother? That was no way to greet your beloved foster brother. And who was that gorgeous chick? She clearly has no standards if she'll fall all over you, but despite the stupid, she is crazy hot." he clicked his tongue on his lips, waiting for me to process what just happened.

"You-you stay away from her. She didn't do anything and she's-she's-she's not stupid," I stuttered, sitting up shaking.

"Tsk-tsk bitch, I thought you understood by now that what's yours is mine," Nick laughed, before smacking me hard across the face.

My legs wobbled violently, threatening to send me flying back to the ground as we made our way to the house that I shared with Mitch.

It was far larger than I had initially known, even more so when CJ moved out to live with Summer.  
I left Nick in front of the TV as I made my way to the shower, careful to lock the door behind me. The steam billowed around me as I allowed myself to register what was happening. Why was he here, why did he come find me again? How did he know where to come, and how was I going to keep hiding this all from the rest of the team?  
My body slumped as I leaned against the cool tile, jumping out of my skin when a soft hand stroked my shoulder blade.  
"Naughty boy, you know I can pick locks. Took me a whole 2 minutes," Nick smirked as he pressed his naked member against my stomach. My back was pressed into the corner, before he flipped me around, grabbing my ass.  
"Bend over bitch," he commanded.  
As much as I hated myself for doing it, I obeyed, leaning over as the first smack landed on my ass. Eighteen more, leaving my arse raw and beet red, tears streaking down my face as I tried not to cry out. The spanking resided, and a second later I felt an unwanted pain in my backside as he slipped his finger into me. Quickly stretching me, he rammed into me. The tears kept falling, as I prayed it to be over soon. He slammed into me, a ripping feeling caused from no foreplay and nothing to make the task smoother. After what felt like decades but was actually only a couple minutes, he slid out of me with a sloppy kiss to my mouth before he dried off and left me sore and bloody on the shower floor.  
After God knows how long, I heard a knock on the door and Mitch calling out to me. I dried off, pulling on the sweatpants and hoodie I had left on the sink.  
"Holy shit, Nick said you fell hard but he didn't say that the ground decided to kick the shit out of you," Mitch grimaced as he took in my pained stance and dummied face. I shrugged, pushing past him towards my room, leaving a confused Mitch watching me down the hall.

The party was in full swing when the three of us showed up, one frisky young couple already half naked on the front lawn. Nick followed me closely, hand resting awkwardly on the small of my back, as he attracted the attention of men and women alike. The one thing we do have in common is our godlike features, our charms wooing even the butchiest of men.  
We made our way out back, where I could see CJ grinding aggressively on Ronnie, and Summer laughing alongside them. They waved, a concerned look overtaking Summer's smile as she noticed my swollen face.  
Nick "explained" what happened, claiming that I had tripped on our way home, rolling my ankle and getting a face full of gravel. Everyone believed him, after all, I was limping along like a lost puppy dog and there is no other reasonable explanation for the way I looked and felt.  
The night dragged on, as I hit shot after shot, hoping that the alcohol would wipe the last 24 hours from my head, even if it was just for a little while.  
It was a little after two when I smashed into Mitch, drunk as can be and super anxious. Nick kept touching me-under the table, pulling my hand, stroking my hair, as he told embarrassing stories of my younger days to my coworkers. I managed to slip away, after throwing up everything I had drank plus our lunch from Chen's, and now I had Mitch standing in my way of the door, arms crossed angrily.  
"What the fuck is going on with you Brody? I'm taking you home, you're going to hurt yourself. You haven't gotten this drunk since Leeds' party, you're jumping out of your skin, and you definitely just threw up."  
I tried to formulate an answer, but my brain was spinning as much as my legs were shaking and I couldn't find the words. I looked up at him, but before I could answer, everything went black as I hit the ground.

I don't know what happened after but I woke up naked in bed, with Nick beside me, more bruises peppering my body. My entire being ached, my head pounding as I slipped out of bed, putting together the terrible events that must have happened after I ran into Mitch.  
I grabbed some Aspirin from the cabinet as I bent over the counter, trying to keep from punching the window in front of me. I turned around to flop on the couch when I was met with the same disapproving look I had last seen before my blackout.

"You must feel as shitty as you look after last night princess, you're lucky Nick brought you home and helped you to bed because I'm sure he was more forgiving than I would have been."

My mind raced as I thought of all the responses I could give, that what Nick did was certainly far worse than anything that Mitch would have done.  
Instead I just put my head down.  
"I'm sorry Mitch, I really am."  
He shook his head before turning on his heels, heading out for his shift without a word. I was more than grateful that I didn't have to work today, I'm not sure how I would explain the bruises that had appeared since last night's fiasco. I knew one thing for sure, and that was that I can't stay with Baywatch, not with Nick around now. I couldn't bear them falling all over him, like everyone always does. I just end up hurt, and I fuck up everything good going for me.  
I'm going to have to run away again


	2. Chapter 2

The idea of running away from my team broke my heart more than I ever thought possible. But I had no choice, I couldn't stay here anymore, I can't fuck these people up too.  
I had never felt truly wanted before, never had people who were willing to stand behind me. There had always been someone or something that wasn't right. The last time I had been this happy, Nick destroyed everything I had worked for over the 11 years prior, in a matter of days. Now just as everything finally starts to settle into place, he's back and I'm running again.  
I jumped up to start packing my bags when my body protested, last night taking a serious toll on me. I slid down the counter, slumped in a ball on the floor, my mind scrambling as everything went black.

"Matt, Matt come on, wake up princess. Summer bring me some water. He must have been here all day, he was right here when I left this morning."  
The pounding in my head flared as I heard the deep voice speak out, his large hands surprisingly gentle as he pushed the hair plastered to my forehead aside. I groaned, my whole body protesting any movement as I attempted to sit up. My eyes fluttered open, met by a knitted brow and a concerned look shadowing Mitch's face. He sat back on his heels as I dragged myself into a sitting position, his expression remaining as he saw the pained look on my face.  
Before I could mumble an apology, Summer rushed across the room with a bottle of Gatorade and wrapped me in a tight hug.  
"Are you okay, should I take you to the hospital? Here, drink this. Have you eaten? I'll make dinner, what do-" Summer blurted out, interuppted as Mitch grabbed her arm.  
"Relax," he whispered, both turning to look at me sadly. "What happened?"  
My mind started to spin, dumbstruck as to what he was asking.  
"I-I-I," I stuttered, tears springing to my eyes unexpectedly, unable to form a word not to mention a sentence.  
Mitch reached forward and grabbed my hand, yanking my hoodie sleeve further up, revealing the bruises that scattered my arm, paired with the raw patches of skin that I had scraped at in the shower.  
I scrambled to my feet, trying to make a break for the door. If I could just make it to my bike I could get away and never have to explain the marks that covered much more than my forearms.  
Any other day I could have easily outran Mitch, but I was in no shape to move so suddenly, not to mention run away from the pair sitting in front of me. I tripped on the table leg, landing hard on my side, a scream escaping my lips from the impact. A strong arm wrapped around my waist as Mitch dragged me back to where I had sat as I struggled to catch my breath. The tears were streaming now, blurring my vision but I could tell that neither he nor Summer were letting me get anywhere without explaining myself. My whole body shook as I pulled my knees up to my chest, burying my battered face. We sat like this for a few moments, but the tears started to slow and the pain started to subside slightly. I glanced up, the behemoth that is Mitch sitting to my left, a terrified look on his face that made my chest feel like it was collapsing in. Summer sat on the other side of me facing Mitch, a similar look grimacing her usually gorgeous face.  
I took a deep shaky breath, knowing that I couldn't delay any longer, "I-I'm sorry..."  
"I'm tired and I'm scared and I feel like shit and I fucked up again," I blurted out, eyes cast at the carpet, unable to bring them to meet either person's eyes. "I'm sorry."  
Summer reached out, her hand cool and gentle, seemingly stark white amongst the plethora of bruises that splayed across my arm.  
"For what, Matt?" Her voice calm, like the sun peaking through the storm clouds.  
I looked up, her face soft and scared, fearing what I might say next. I couldn't bring myself to say it, I never could bring myself to say it. I choked back the truth, knowing that what I was about to do would hurt both her and Mitch, in ways that I would never be able to fix. But that's all I could do.  
"I attacked Nick again, he fought me off but I needed him. I couldn't believe that he came back for me after what I had done..." I murmured, the lie burning my body as I knew the damage had been done.  
"Pardon me?" Mitch asked sternly, grabbing my bicep causing my head to jolt up.  
"I didn't get my face dinged up because I'm clumsy, I tried to make Nick mine again but he fought back this time. He's worked out and gotten stronger and he shoved me to the ground. The ones on my arms are from last night when I tried again."  
They both sat speechless, not knowing what to believe, as I stood up and painfully made my way to my room. I started throwing stuff into my bag, tears burning my eyes as bile rose up my throat, knowing that Mitch and Summer were now waiting for me to leave.  
Their voices were murmured as I gathered most of my things, flinging them into my bag as my whole body shook with sobs. Now was no time to freak out. I gently lugged my bag down the hall after throwing on a pair of dark shades, hoping that they would help with my headache but also to hide the tears that just kept pouring down. I made it to the living room, assuming that Mitch and Summer would be there, livid and disgusted by what I had just told them, but they weren't the only ones there. CJ sat with her arm around Summer's shoulder on the floor, while Mitch was standing with Stephanie near the door and Ronnie was splayed out on the couch. They all turned to look as I stumbled down the three stairs, my attention on everything but where I was walking. The hushed voices fell silent, all turning with gaping mouths to stare at the mess that Matt Brody had once again become.  
CJ spoke first, her voice soft yet stern, "Where is Nick right now?"  
I couldn't seem to formulate words, I had no idea what to do. I tried to make even the smallest sound come out, but had to resort to a shrug.  
The second my shoulders slumped back down, Steph was in my face. "Sit down and explain Matt. We need to know everything, not just this time but every other time. And take those fucking glasses off now," she spoke so gruffly that it almost sounded like a growl.  
I don't know what went through my mind, I don't think anything, when I collapsed into a heap, my entire being so exhausted that I couldn't even function. Everyone stood shell-shocked and confused as I laid on the cool wooden floor, my glasses knocked a few feet away. I think I passed out, maybe just fell asleep, but when I woke, I was back in my bed.

I rolled over, disoriented and lost, when I noticed Mitch sprawled across a chair blocking my door. I reached for my phone, expecting a few notifications from Facebook or something, but was instead met with 7 messages from an unknown number.  
"Bitch what the hell did you do? If you told them anything, they are going to kick your ass to the curb freak"  
"Call me now. I'm staying at a hotel in town and you better be here by 11."  
"Where the fuck are you."  
"I am going to kill you if you aren't here in 15 mins."  
"Call and explain yourself now. If you told your little friends anything, I'll kill you and hurt all of them. Especially your little bitch."  
"CALL."  
"Brody, say goodbye bitch."

My entire body shook with fear, deleting the messages quickly. I watched Mitch's sleeping figure; his huge biceps stretching his shirt sleeves, his soft lips parted slightly, his massive body squished upright in the chair. Wait what the hell am I doing thinking about Mitch like this?  
I shook my head, sliding out of the bed silently as I tried to open the door. My hand barely touched the cold metal when Mitch jumped up, standing between the doorway and I. His face was like a mask, cold and unforgiving, his arms crossed menacingly, as he glared down at me. I walked over to the bed shakily as he flicked on the lights, tears already threatening to fall again.  
" You aren't quitting Baywatch and you certainly aren't running away," he said as he sat back down, "You don't have to tell the others anything but I need an explanation."  
"I already told you what happened," I mumbled, my head down so I didn't have to see the disappointment in his eyes.  
He laughed, a short curt laugh that almost sounded like a snort. "That story was bullshit and we both know it. You're hurting yourself and I want to get you help," he said calmly, his words taking me completely by surprise.  
"Pardon me?"  
"You heard me Matt. When did it start?" Mitch questioned, his demeanor showing clearly that he was not joking around.  
"I don't hurt myself Mitch. I'm not some suicidal freak who carves my skin open to feel something," I exclaimed, bewildered by what seemed like his accusation.  
He stood up and sat across from me on the bed, my face burning as he grabbed my hand.  
"Explain these then," he pointed to the scratch marks up my arm.  
"I-I-I... I didn't realize I was doing it until I already had," I spoke softly, not daring to make eye contact now, "I'm sorry Mitch."  
Mitch reached out and lifted my chin, leaning in so our noses nearly touched, "Why?"  
"I don't know Mitch. I don't know why..."  
I gazed into his eyes, deep brown pools that made my heart race and my hands sweaty, when he leaned in and kissed me. I jumped back at first, shocked and confused, but instantly kissed him back harder, my tongue brushing past his teeth and into his mouth. When I finally pulled back, he looked terrified, "I don't know what just came over me Matt, I didn't mean to do that."  
I smiled shakily, "I'm really glad you did."  
"You did? But you're into Summer?" Mitch questioned, his eyes huge as he sat back.  
"I love Summer but not in the ways that I care for you," I whispered.  
" You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I just always assumed that you would freak out."  
I shook my head with a grin, everything finally starting to make sense. The reason I wasn't ready to commit to Summer was because I cared for Mitch, the reason I was willing to lie to them was because I thought I was helping Mitch. All this time, it's been Mitch.  
He grabbed my waist pulling me into his lap and into another breathless kiss, his hands wandering up my back as I ran one hand over his broad shoulders while the other sat against his jawline.  
He broke the kiss, pulling his head back. "Why did you say that you did that to Nick?" his expression full of curiosity.  
I looked down, my heart pounding out of my chest. "I figured that if you thought I was a disgusting human that it would be easier on you guys when I took off..." I muttered.  
"You're so stupid princess, I would have followed you to the ends of the earth. Neither of us believed it. You could never hurt anyone Brody," he spoke softly, a small smile gracing his handsome face.  
All I could do was smile back, I hadn't actually lied, I just didn't tell him the whole truth.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 3:00 am and everyone was sleeping in the other rooms, while Mitch and I laid intertwined on my bed, basking in the happiness that we both felt. Mitch had asked a few questions but quickly realized that I was exhausted, so as he laid beside me playing with my hair as he gazed down on me. I must have dozed off at some point because when I woke, Mitch was gone and my bed felt much colder than when I had fallen asleep. It took everything I had in me to clamber out of that bed, and the aching deep in my bones made me want to curl up in a ball and never come out of it.

The wood planks that line the hallway floor felt like ice against my thin socks. The light streaming in blinded me, as I turned into the kitchen to find the last sight I ever expected to see.

"Hey kid how are you feeling?" Nick asked as he ruffled my hair, coming around the island from where he had been standing, laughing away with Summer and CJ.

"Where's Mitch?" I questioned, the light started up a searing headache.

"He had to work so Steph drove him over. Want a coffee babe?" Summer asked as she snaked her arms around my waist in a tight hug, "How are you?".

I smiled down, unsure of what to say as it was clear that Mitch had not told them about our encounter early this morning. The strangest part of this, was that I was relieved to find that out.I nodded and she slipped away, her warmth leaving with her.

"Can I talk to you Matt? It'll just take a second," Nick asked, a sneaky smile on his face.

My hands started to shake as he grabbed my wrist, pulling me down the hall after him. He shoved me into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"What the fuck dude? You told them?" his eyes flamed in fury, the fear rattling deep within me.

"I-I-I-... I didn't tell them it was you, I said that I was the one who attacked you," I whispered, flinching.

"You can never run. You would seriously run off again? Haven't you learned that I will always find you? Look at me bitch," he spat out, "I thought that you had actually grown a pair but now I can see that you're still that pathetic little brat who begs for me to discipline him."

I don't know what I thought would happen, but I certainly didn't expect that. I stood up shakily, reaching for the doorknob as I fought back tears when Nick grasped my shoulder aggressively and slammed my back up against the door, ramming his lips onto mine. I gasped as the pain from the impact shot through me, and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue deep down my throat.

Pushing him to the floor, I flipped the lock and bolted into the living room, the tears starting to slip out. I smashed into Ronnie, my mind racing.

"Matt what-"

I jumped off of the ground and took off full speed. I flung my leg over my bike with a ripping pain as I started up and took off. I needed to get out of here fast.

 _39 missed calls, 101 new text messages, and 16 new voicemails_

I sighed as I pulled my hood a little tighter, the icy wind biting at my ears and nose. The bruises were a faint yellow now, the pain of every movement was almost gone. It's been five days - five days since I had kissed Mitch, five days since I had my last encounter with Nick, five days since I ran away for the billionth time of my life.

I was walking down the main strip of a nearby town in search of a warm meal for cheap, when they spotted me.

Four men; one big burly black fellow, an insanely tall man with a greasy long ponytail, a short and stout brown man with a neck the size of his head, and a fancy man about my height with slicked back hair and a blinged-out jean jacket. The fancy man and I made eye contact and he slid his sunglasses down his nose with a smirk. A nod of his head and the men all jumped to action, circling around me quickly.

"What's a pretty little faggot like yourself doing wandering around all by yourself? Ain't nobody told you that's a dangerous game to be playin' " he snickered as the first man grabbed my arms tightly.

His hand stunk like garbage as he covered my mouth and dragged me into the alley behind us. The tears had started to stream down my face as my whole body shook with fear.

Yanking down my track pants, the fancy man flipped me with my stomach against the wall as I felt a cool blade press against my throat.

It felt like hours before they left, each taking turns ramming into me. My whole body had become numb at some point through the second time around, my mind completely blank. When I finally heard the last guy zip up his pants, my body went limp.

They just left me there, face pressed up into the damp gravel as my blood pooled around, a nasty mix of vomit, blood, tears, and whatever else had been in the nasty alley.

As the darkness started to sink over me, there was just one final thought that stuck with me,

This is the end.


	4. Chapter 4

It took me a minute to understand how I had come to wake up freezing and damp with my pants at my knees in a pool of blood. Tears sprung to my eyes as I dragged myself up to sit against the wall. For the first time in forever, my mind wasn't spinning. It was just… blank. I don't know how long I sat there for but after a while, I managed to clamber to my feet and head towards the bus station. I kept to the shadows, I looked like absolute shit. By the time I reached the bathroom at the station, I had been spit at and glared at, and there was only one thing running through my mind, I need to talk to Summer.

Luckily the guys hadn't taken the cash in my shoe, I had just enough to buy a change of clothes but a ticket back would be more than I. Looking around, I knew that I needed to get out of these disgusting clothes so I grabbed a hoodie and jeans from a consignment store next to the bus station as I considered my next move. It was getting dark and I really did not want to spend another night outside, when I recognized the bar across the road. We had come a few times since I started at Baywatch, I'm sure the owner would let me borrow the phone. A wave of smoke rolled out the door when I walked in, the few lone bodies in there turning to see who was there. I was making my way over to the bar when I heard a shout from a nearby booth.

"Faggot get your ass over here."

I spun around, flinching at Nick's voice as I noticed him and two other men sitting there. The smirk on his face was twisted into a sneer that made me want to vomit as he pulled me into his lap.

"Thought you could get away again? Your little lifeguard friends have been worried sick, especially since the big hunk of handsome told them you're a suicidal nutcase," he laughed with his pals.

I shoved him off, standing up suddenly which really didn't help my head from spinning. "You stay away from all of them Nick, if you lay a hand on anyone I'll kill you."

He laughed a little as he stood up, walking toward me slowly. I didn't even have time to register what was happening as his fist sent me to the floor like a ragdoll, my whole world goes black.

When I awoke, my vision was blurry as my head pounded hard and my whole body screamed in pain. No clue where I was, although I knew it was not in the bar. Propping up against the wall, my eyesight stabilized a little, and I realized that I certainly wasn't in the bar, I was behind bars.

It felt like hours before I saw someone when a huge man came up to my cell to unlock the doors.

"Big black guy and a pretty little one bailed you out. You're good to go."

My whole body shook violently as I stood up, my legs nearly giving out when he mentioned Mitch.

Mitch and Summer were standing by the desk when I wobbled out and despite the fact that everything was spinning wildly, I could tell that Mitch was angry. We made it outside before anyone spoke, but then Mitch grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"You can't run off and not answer your phone, get into a fight with Nick when he tries to bring you home, and not give me an explanation for this all," he shouted, the sun and yelling causing stars to spin.

"Mitch, back off. I think he's got a concussion. We have to get him to the hospital now," Summer whispered as she pulled me towards the car. The ride was a rush and before long, I was laying in a hospital bed with a million questions being pelted at me and all I wanted to do was sleep. One young nurse noticed and everyone was ushered out but before I could drift off into sleep, Mitch came in.

"Hey princess, how are you feeling? You had us all really worried," he smiled as he sat down in the chair beside my bed, "Care to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

I groaned, partially wishing that he would just leave and partially wishing that he would lay down with me. I looked up, to find him waiting rather impatiently for the answers that I had yet to tell anyone.

"I want Summer," I mumbled as my head lolled on my shoulder.

Mitch almost questioned it before ducking out of the room and within minutes, Summer was in his spot.

"How are you babe?" she smiled that amazing smile. Man, I would do anything to see that smile for the rest of my life. But what about Mitch?

"I'm okay, just a little tired. How are you?" I asked with a half-hearted smile.

That laugh, it was like an angel's laugh, and I was the reason behind it. But she still doesn't know I kissed Mitch…

"What happened silly? I want to know every detail and then you can go to sleep," Summer asked, a little more serious this time.

"I was exhausted and needed to get away for a little while," I responded, hoping that it would be enough.

"Bull. Is it true? Are you suicidal Brody?"

I basically jumped out of bed, much to the protest of my aching body.

"Who told you that?! Mitch?"

"Matt, it's okay. I just want to be there for you," she whispered, eyes glued to the floor. I swear at that moment that my heart just shattered.

Reaching out to hold her hand, I shook my head no.

"I don't hurt myself, Summer, I never have and never will. I was just around the wrong people."

"What does that mean, Matt? Will you stop talking in code, it's me. I just want to know what's been going on."

"Promise me that you won't tell a soul?"

"Of course Matt," Summer smiled as she gently placed her hand on my arm.

"I never fell, I hate him and I hate how I feel around him and I kissed Mitch," I blurted out before realizing what I had just done. Summer yanked back, flying to her feet with a hurt look evident on her stunning face.

"Pardon?"

"That's not what I meant Summer. I-I'm so, I'm so sorry..."

I could feel my entire body shaking with fear and anger towards Nick, as well as anger at myself for being the reason her face was painted in such a hurt expression.

"Summer, I didn't mean for it to happen. He was just there the other night and it just happened."

"I have always been there for you, what does this mean, Matt? And what does falling have to do with this? Do you hate Mitch or love him because this is extremely confusing."

Her arms were crossed so tightly that I was worried she would lose circulation. Reaching up softly, I pulled her to sit on the edge of my bed and took her hand in mine.

"I don't hate Mitch. I hate Nick. I don't want him near you but you were so excited that day on the beach when he showed up and then Mitch thought he was fantastic when he took me back after the party and everyone always thinks that he's the perfect angel but he's not he's-"

Summer sat watching me carefully, lightly shaking her head the entire time.

"Tell me what he did Matt. What happened if you didn't fall?" Summer questioned as she started to put the pieces together.

"We-we-we were at Chen's and he-he-he..."

I couldn't say it. There was no way that I would ever be able to look her in the eyes again if I told her. Tears started to stream down my cheeks as her tough exterior quickly fell, Summer wrapping me in a tight hug that hurt my head but was very much needed.

"Matt I need you to tell me because I can keep coming up with scenarios in my head but I'm really not liking them."

"He-he-he raped me. Again." I whispered into her shoulder, part of me praying that she hasn't heard me. But she did.


End file.
